Don't Appoligize
by Seksikas
Summary: A small tradition Alex, Harper, and Juliet have. Halix Aliet Julper PWP femslash smut oneshot


Alex was on her hands and knees. Her dark hair clung to her face as she threw her head back and growled her satisfaction at how well Juliet was fucking her. Alex lowered her head again and pushed her hips harder against Juliet's; forcing the dildo deeper with each one of Juliet's thrusts.

"Do you like it? Does my dick feel good inside you?" Juliet asked through gasps of breath. The straps were creating just the perfect amount of friction against her clit. She slapped Alex's ass when she didn't get a reply.

Alex gasped, "Mmmmmmm, I'm so close to cumming Jules. You feel good inside me."

Juliet increased her speed and began to rotate her hips against Alex's when the dildo was buried deep within Alex's pussy.

"OH FUCK! I'm cumming!" Alex brought her right hand up and rubbed her clit furiously as she felt the intensity of her climax carry her over the edge. Her head hung toward the floor and Juliet could feel the twitches of Alex's orgasm all the way through the dick that was still buried deep within her. Afterward, Juliet withdrew from Alex and went up to lay beside her; kissing her deeply as she went in to the welcoming arms of her best friend.

Harper got up from the chair where she had been watching. She was wet, and could feel her juices moisten her thighs as she began to walk toward the two now in the afterglow of great sex. "You two. What am I going to do with you?"

She knelt down to the floor where the two friends lay together kissing and murmuring to each other. Harper reached out a hand and pinched one of Juliet's nipples, her other hand found the still ultra-sensitive part of Alex and began to stroke aggressively. Alex tried to get away from the pain, but found she got some kind of charge out of the pain she was feeling. Harper was showing an aggressive side, just for play, "You two need to be punished for not letting me get involved, for making me watch, for not letting me play. Roll over onto your backs."

Juliet and Alex looked wide-eyed at the teen fully clothed, but holding a riding crop. Immediately they rolled onto their backs; immediately both of them grew wet again. The first one to get spanked was Juliet, who howled out in pain but grew quite aroused by the pain. The second swing of the crop fell squarely on the ass of Alex; already riding the euphoria of a great climax, the idea of being watched, and now being punished made Alex squirm with the second beginnings of yet another orgasm. Each of the girls received five more lashes. Both asses burned red and welts were showing.

Harper loved the new rules they had all agreed on. Each girl had their Friday to choose who was going to be their partner, what was going to go on, and the third woman got to deal out punishments and directions that had to be followed. Tonight was Juliet's night and Harper's night to direct and/or punish as she saw fit. Harper could direct them to do anything for her and they had to obey.  
"Juliet? I want to lick your pussy."

Harper lay back on the floor and motioned for Juliet to straddle her face. After removing the harness, Juliet did as she was asked and rested her knees on either side of Harper's head, reached down and opened the soft folds of her bald pussy, and lowered herself onto Harper's waiting tongue. As Harper began to eat Juliet's pussy, Juliet ran her fingers through Harper's long redish hair, cooing her pleasure of having her pussy eaten. Alex straddled one of Harper's long legs and began to rub her wetness against Harper's muscular thigh. Juliet leaned back and with one arm pulled Alex into a hungry kiss. Alex continued to grind herself against Harper; rocking, adjusting speed and pressure. Alex found Harper's breasts and pinched and tugged and squeezed the nipples until a muffled whimper met her ears. Juliet pulled away from the kiss and fell back against Harper's stomach. She was so weak from the pleasure, she could no longer hold herself up. Alex to the opportunity to offer herself to Juliet who quickly accepted the gift before her and began to lap at the juices that begged to be tasted. Juliet, Alex thought, was a natural at eating pussy. She loved the way it felt to have her vampire teeth graze her clit. Alex's head lulled back on her neck and brought her own hands up and teased her breasts. Juliet targeted on Alex's clit about the same time that Harper zeroed in on Juliet's. Juliet reached over her shoulder and found what she so hoped she'd be able to get to. She began to delicately drag her fingernails against the labia of Harper. This was too much. Harper pushed up her hips, which pushed Juliet forcibly against Alex's pussy and together, as if planned, the three friends came together. A thunderous, earth-shattering, time stood still type of orgasm only three people could ever experience. They lay there on the ground naked, warm, glowing, and spent.

It was Juliet who spoke up first, "Wait a minute! This was my evening! How the hell did we all end up like this? Harper, you cheated. You took advantage of us when we were still in afterglow. Damn great afterglow if I may add."

"Now wait a minute. The rules clearly state that if it isn't MY night, I get to direct and punish as I see fit."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you get to GET involved." Juliet looked sullen, as if something special was taken away.

"Hey! I directed you to sit on my face. You didn't seem too concerned about getting your pussy eaten." Harper got up from the floor and made for the bathroom.

"You really pissed her off I think. You know she had every right to get involved. You should go apologize."

"Yeah, I know."

Juliet got up and made her way to the bathroom. As she opened the door she could hear the water running in the shower. She didn't ask permission to join; she just opened the shower door and stepped in. Nothing was said for a minute. Harper continued to lather her body. Her body wet, Juliet watched the rivulets of water roll down her body and collect at Harper's pussy before dripping from the curls. Juliet fought herself to reach out and covet the treasure there. Juliet looked away before her hand betrayed her.

"I'm sorry. I know you had every right to join in. You deserved gratitude and I was wrong for what I said to you. I'm sorry."

Harper had stopped showering. She just stood there saying nothing. Her feelings had been hurt. She wanted to lash out at her friend, call her selfish, say something to Juliet to let her know how hurt she was. But she couldn't find the words. But when she finally looked over to Juliet to let her know how angry, how hurt she was, she could see how sorry Juliet was and Harper caved. She went to her friend and pulled her into her arms. They held each other as Harper whispered to Juliet she was sorry as well. They stayed in an embrace until hands began to roam, lips began to find skin, and more than their skin grew wet. It was Juliet who brought her leg up between Harper's legs and, pushing Harper against the wall, began to rub her thigh between the warmth she found between Harper's legs. Harper brought their lips together and pushed her tongue through Juliet's lips. Juliet gently suckled the offering as her leg increased its speed causing Harper to pull away and take a breath. Juliet took the opportunity to lower her head to Harper's breasts; working the tips until they were firm and tender. Taking one gently between her teeth while her hand pinched the other bead roughly until Harper cried out. Juliet looked up with a devilish grin and began to lower herself to her knees, kissing her way downward.

Alex felt that the best thing was to let the two of them talk it out. She was also thinking that this situation could create a fissure between the three of them as friends and wondered if they should stop while they were ahead. She also realized that she was falling in love with one of her friends and that scared her. She could not let that happen. They had all agreed that this was just for fun. She could not let her feelings slip out during one of their encounters. That would be bad. She could lose both of her friends if that were let out. She lay back on the carpet again and closed her eyes. She fought the image that entered her mind and soon found that her hands began to move over her body; slowly tracing along her stomach, her thighs, her neck, before moving to her breasts. Her nipples immediately stiffened against her hands that mimicked what was happening inside her mind. Soon, her hand would slip between her legs and bring her to a wonderful orgasm. When her right hand finally slipped between her thighs, she rubbed gently at first, then aggressively as her pussy begged for more attention, until she buried two fingers deep inside her and pumped them furiously into her dripping pussy while her other fingers teased her clit. This went on until her orgasm clamped her fingers inside her, her hips rose from the floor and her deep whimper was lost somewhere behind her closed mouth. As her body relaxed, she withdrew her fingers and suckled her own juices clean from her hand.

Juliet was on her knees. The water flowing over Harper's body ran enter her mouth as she buried her face into Harper's muff. Harper had her fingers tangled in Juliet's long blonde hair, pulling her tighter against her cunt. Juliet was alternating long and hard strokes of her tongue, with short and soft strokes. Concentrating on Harper's clit as she arrived at the cleft, flickering her tongue against the exposed sensitive flesh. Harper leaned back, arched her hips forward, allowing Juliet more of what she wanted. Juliet looked up and grinned as she moved forward and pushed her tongue deep into the tangy folds of Harper's dripping pussy. Harper let out a moan and brought her own hand up and pinched and teased her nipples. She had just enough time to choke out that she was near climax, before Harper's body locked up and Juliet held still as she kept her mouth over Harper. After her strong orgasm, Harper was a bit breathless, but had enough strength to kiss Juliet deeply, tasting her own flavor on Juliet's tongue. They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Harper was eager to return the favor. As Juliet ran a brush through her hair, Harper came up behind her, cupped her breasts and kissed and nibbled her neck.

"We should probably get back. Alex is probably wondering if we've made amends yet."

"We'll just tell her we wanted to hash things out." Harper had moved a hand between Juliet's already moist slit and slid her fingers gently between the bald lips making sure the length of her finger drew across Juliet's clit. "Doesn't that feel good?" Harper breathed into Juliet's ear. "Doesn't that make you want to let me have you? Right here, right now?"

"Please."

"Please what?" Harper increased her speed, inserting three fingers deep into Juliet.

"Please." Juliet turned her head so that she and Harper could bring their lips together, their tongues together. Harper held the kiss as she finger fucked Juliet into a body wracking orgasm.

Minutes later the two women came out of the bathroom and got the strangest look from Alex as if she knew what had happened. Alex jumped up from the floor and went to her still naked friends. "So did you two kiss and make up?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Juliet sure knows how to apologize." Harper went to Alex and took her hand. Juliet stepped to the other side of Alex and took her other hand. Together, Harper and Juliet led Alex to the couch. They sat together with Alex between the two of them. It wasn't long before the two of them had Alex in a compromising position and this time, Harper had the strap-on on. Juliet was under Alex in a sixty-nine, while Harper was on her knees behind Alex feeding the dildo slowly into Alex's snatch. Alex let her tongue slide slowly over Juliet's bald labia and flicked her tongue against her already erect clit. Juliet groaned against Alex's pussy and the vibrations, along with the dildo stuffed into her almost made her come right then and there but she staved off the need for release. Harper began pistoning the dick faster and faster into Alex as beads of sweat began to appear on her body; her breasts glistened in the light from the side table. Harper was focused on bringing her friend to climax. She needn't worry, Alex was closer than she knew. Juliet had been concentrating solely on Alex's clit. It was completely exposed and very sensitive and Juliet completely enveloped it with her tongue. Alex cried out against Juliet's cunt and rode the wave of an explosive orgasm. She wanted to stop them, but tears came to her eyes from the intensity of her orgasm. She crawled away from her friends unable to bear being touched. Any touch would have been too much.

"My God, I've never felt an orgasm that strong. My whole body is ultra-sensitive. What the fuck is this? I thought I've had every climax I could have but this…MY GAWD!" Alex started laughing through the now drying tears and her friends were confused.

"You okay?" They both asked. Looking concerned at their friend.

"Am I okay?" Alex laughed. "I haven't had an orgasm like that in my life and you ask me if I'm okay? Hell-fuckin-yes I'm okay! But I think I'm going to have to give it up for the night. I'm spent. You two wear me out. But I am looking forward to paying you back you two. Next time."


End file.
